A not-so cute maid
by racerabbit
Summary: What happens when Ja'far snaps one day when he can no longer take Kouha's taunting? What happens when Sinbad is there to see his cute maid turn into a killing machine? This fic is based in WonderlandIsAnIllusion's AU where Ja'far is 16 and working in a maid café and Sinbad is a regular while his parents are assassins and taught him everything they know. It is basically a spin-off.


**What happens when Ja'far snaps one day when he can no longer take Kouha's taunting? What happens when Sinbad is there to see his cute maid turn into a killing machine? This fic is based in WonderlandIsAnIllusion's AU where Ja'far is 16 and working in a maid café and Sinbad is a regular while his parents are assassins and taught him everything they know. It is essentially a spin-off from her fic It's Not Easy. This idea came to me on the bus this morning. **

It was a normal day at the Maid café and Ja'far was nimbly avoiding all of Kouha's advances to trip him up in the process of serving customers. He was feeling unusually tired that morning as Koumei, his boss, had made him stay after work the night before to help clean up as they were currently understaffed. The poor guy could only head on home just before midnight and on top of that he had the morning shift the day after as he only had afternoon classes on Thursdays. As he served another customer his morning coffee, Kouha, now a chibi-maid by the name of "Angel", bounced into view once again with a wide smirk on his face. It was now his job to pour the milk and serve the sugar, if the customer so wished. He was surprisingly good at being nice and cute when interacting with customers and then doing a 180 degree change as he attempted to make Ja'far's life difficult when they turned the other way.

Currently he was holding in a lump of sugar to place in the customer's cup and while the man checked his phone Kouha raised his arm as high as he could. Before Ja'far had time to react he had dropped the lump into the brew, causing a large splash range that Ja'far was then forced to dive in headfirst to put himself in-between the coffee splash and the customer. Ja'far was being a bit sluggish than usual but otherwise managed to keep a pleasant smile on his facewhile contemplating the several torture methods he could use that would not cause any physical manifestation on the boy.

"Oops, sorry, my hand slipped!" he said in a chipper voice to the customer. "I'm still a chibi-maid so I still can't do everything right." Ja'far quickly stole a napkin from the table and wiped his face as he turned towards the mischief maker and the client.

"Oh, I'm sure it was all a big mistake, _Angel._ No need to apologize." _That little devil_ he thought bitterly. As they walked away from the table Kouha roughly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down to his height level and whispered into his ear.

"Heh, nice save there _Kitten. _Too bad your cute little outfit now has stains all over it._" _

It was true, it was going to take a lot of washing powder and scrubbing to get these stains out. _Great_, he thought in exasperation_, I only have this one outfit which probably means I'm gonna have to be up all night cleaning this thing If I wanna go to work tomorrow._

Just as he shrugged him off a yawn escaped his lips, unable to deny his exhaustion any longer. At this moment Ja'far left his defences wide open and Kouha reacted quickly to this lapse of concentration and stuck out his small leg just in front of where the older maid was about to put his foot down. The resulting fall happened fast and suddenly but despite this everyone in the café noticed what had happened and locked their eyes on Ja'far as he sprawled out in the middle of the café floor. Shame and humiliation took root as Ja'far quickly assessed what the men at the surrounding tables had seen when he had fell. To his chagrin however, the worst of it was Kouha laughing his head off. He was no longer pretending to be the chibi-maid but at this point no one seemed to notice as everyone else but he had a blush on their faces.

"HA! Nice PANTIES you got there!" Admittedly there was nothing cute or girly about them today thank god but they were white non-the less and that brought connotations of the kind of innocence these men sought after. As he began to get up Ja'far noticed somebody who had not been there before – Sinbad – his regular customer. The one person he felt he had a real, honest, relationship with at this fake place. He was standing in the doorway and he too, had a blush on his face. He must have come in just as the trip-up had happened and had seen everything. Ja'far's mind blanked; his fatigue miles away.

His body reacted before his mind did and within a second his normally soft, grey eyes had turned to cold, hard, steely slits. Instinctively he flipped the small hidden assassination knife he always kept underneath his forearm out from under the frilly armband and tackled Kouha to the ground with enough force to ram a bear. He locked himself on top the small child and raised his arm slowly, weapon poised to strike like a snake.

The blade was not long or thick enough to finish the job but if he aimed for the jugular then he would estimate he would bleed to death within 10 minutes. This all happened within seconds and just before the knife reached the boy's neck a strong, stern voice cried out "Stop it, Ja'far." The teen assassin blinked and then his whole body flinched as he realized what he had just tried to do. Koumei had showed up just in time to witness the scene as well but unlike the customers he had known about Ja'far's past and knew this could one day happen, especially with Kouha being what he is. Slowly Ja'far gained back his normal senses and his eyes changed back to normal. He looked down at Kouha – a look of true shock and fright on his face – as he quickly got off of him. "What-what the hell are you?!" the voice from one of the men echoed in the now deathly silent café. He turned around and examined all of their faces; he could read a mixture of shock, horror and fright in all of them. Never before had anything like this ever happened and the change from Moe, panty-showing cute maid to deadly assassin was too much of a shock to their system that no one moved or said anything until Ja'far had stood up again, a look of annoyance on his face.

Inwardly he sighed to himself _There goes my chance of leading a normal life. There is no way I can pretend this was just a joke or an act _he thought as he brushed off dirt from his maid uniform. He bowed, hands together in front of him, and spoke to the room at large "Please excuse my behaviour. I apologise if I upset any of you. Please excuse me," and with that he walked out of his heeled shoes and turned on his heel and walked out of the room backstage. He did not look at Sinbad once.


End file.
